The Return of the King of Pokelantis
by Snowcat1378
Summary: This story is about what happens next after the time when Ash got possessed by the King of Pokelantis in the Pokemon Battle Frontier episode, "Battling the Enemy Within". He plans to possess him again when the right time has come, until these girls show up. It may have a few lines from Transformers. It is also kind of like a movie from the Lifetime show, "Within".
1. Chapter 1

A myriad of people live in a dimension unknown to the people on Earth called Oranthia. One day, a group of girls from Oranthia discover a portal to Earth and come to Earth a year after Ash's group's encounter with the King of Pokelantis. But one girl in the group, Felicity, is not ordinary. She can see evil spirits. When the group of girls meet Ash's group, Felicity can see the King of Pokelantis, who still looks just like Ash with the dark-blue aura and the dark-gray eyes. What will Felicity do? Will Felicity tell the girls and/or Ash's group about the evil spirit? About her gift? How will the King of Pokelantis's spirit react?


	2. Prologue

It was a nice and peaceful day in the forest of the Hoenn region. The sun was shining brightly, the light made the dew on the leafs of the trees glisten. Two seedots were happily swinging on a branch of one of the trees. A flock of pidgeys soared into the sky. High above the trees, a giant red-and-white bird pokemon was flying in the crystal-blue sky. It had a hint of green and yellow as well. This pokemon was known to be Ho oh. It watched as the pidgeys flew. Suddenly a blue light started glowing in mid-air in the middle of a small clearing, about six feet off the ground in the forest. The seedots on the tree immediately got startled, jumped down from the branch and ran off. Ho oh looked down, noticing the cerulean gleam. The large bird swooped down and hid in a large tree behind the leaves.

Suddenly a hand came out of the blue light. Then an arm. Ho oh watch closely as the light became bigger as a man with shaggy brown hair came out of it. The man looked around for about a minute, then he turned back to the light. "Come out, Sasha." Said the man as he put his whole arm back into the blue light. He pulled back, bringing a beautiful woman with straight golden hair out of the light. She was carrying something wrapped in a white blanket in her arms. These humans smelled sweet, and somewhat familiar. "Sasha, I think we're here." Said the man. "You're right Malcolm, it's Earth." Said Sasha. She used one hand to reveal half of the top of the object. Ho oh still couldn't see it, though. Whatever it was, it seemed to blend in with the blanket.

"Everything in sight looks exactly like Oranthia." Said Malcolm. "Our ancestors and their pokemon came from Earth. Maybe we can bring everyone and start to live here." "But Malcolm, don't you remember what our Lady Orchid told us? The reason why our ancestors left here was to avoid the wars that were happening thousands of years ago. We live in Oranthia in harmony, where we have peace and freedom. Isn't that what you want for your daughter?" Sasha asked him. "Maybe it's changed, Sasha. Why don't we go explore?" Malcolm told her. The couple started to walk away from the portal. Sasha suddenly stopped. She had a worried look on her face. "Sasha, what's wrong?" Malcolm asked. She didn't answer him. She just stood there, listening. She gripped the object a little tighter. "Something's wrong." Sasha finally said. Malcolm started to tense. "Let's get back to Oranthia." He said. They turned around and took a couple of steps when there was a sudden rustle noise in the bushes near them. A mightyena suddenly leaped out of the bushes, jumping onto Malcolm. Malcolm lifted his arms up, trying to push the mightyena off and preventing it from biting him. "Malcolm!" Sasha shrieked. "Sasha, get back to the portal! Hurry!" Said Malcolm, continuing to try and push the mightyena off. "What about you?!" Sasha shrieked again. "It's fine, just go!" He yelled. Sasha was running back to the portal when another mightyena jumped out of the bushes. Sasha screamed as it leaped onto her, knocking the object out of her arms. The object flew under the bushes. More mightyena jumped out and ran towards the humans. They gave the humans death bites. Blood spattered everywhere, and the humans stopped struggling. Suddenly, large blast of fire shot out of the trees in the mightyena's direction. The mightyenas saw this, got scared and ran back into the bushes.

Ho oh flew out of the tree and landed onto the clearing. He walked toward the humans. Their necks had been bitten open, blood gushing out. There were claw marks all over their body. Their mouths and eyes were open, looking up at the sun. There was no doubt that they were dead. All of a sudden, a cry burst out into the peace. Ho oh turned around and left the corpses for the noise. It was coming from the bushes where the female human had dropped the object. Ho oh walked over to the shrub and opened the bush.

There, in the bushes, wrapped in the white blanket, was a human baby. Its face was very pale, and the blanket let out a hint of slivery-white hair. The baby stopped crying and looked up at the humongous bird pokemon. The Ho oh just looked at it, wondering where he recognized that familiar scent. After a long moment of thinking, he finally remembered where that sweet aroma came from. He grabbed the baby with his foot and flew into the air for a second. Then Ho oh turned around and flew into the blue light. Ho oh was now in a different forest, one with no clearing. It was just trees and grass. The bird pokemon flew higher into the sky. He could already see a small human town in the distance. He was surprised the baby wasn't crying of fear. Its like it knew it could trust the large feathery creature. Ho oh looked more clearly at the town. This whole place in his sight was a Cimarron. The town was next to a large clear area of grass. Next to the grass there was an enormous lake. You could see large waterfalls in the distance across the lake (Looks like the setting where Spirit lives in the movie, "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron").

As Ho oh flew over the town, it could smell that familiar scent all over the town. He wasn't surprised, though. After the town came a couple of houses here and there. Once Ho oh caught the sweet aroma, he immediately dived down to a house that was the farthest away. Ho oh stopped at the copper-colored door. There was a large miniature plastic door for pokemon to get through. Ho oh put the human baby on the porch of the door, and then he knocked on the door with his beak. He immediately took off after that. A flareon came through the smaller plastic door and looked down at the helpless little baby. _"Felicity? Where are your parents?"_ Flareon barked to the baby. She looked around and saw nobody in sight until see saw something shining in the sky. She looked up to see a red-and-white bird, shining a golden color. Suddenly, a rainbow appeared in the sky over the mountains and forest.

"… _Ho oh?"_ Flareon thought to herself.


	3. 14 Years Later

Ash and his friends, Pikachu, May, Max and Brock were staying at the Pokemon Center for a couple of days because Ash's Swellow had been hurt very badly in a battle with Team Rocket. They were trying to steal Pikachu again, of course. They used a giant hand to capture it. But before they could, Ash let Swellow out to attack the balloon. Swellow shot right thru the balloon, but the metal hand hit Swellow on the way down, causing it to break its wing. Now he had to stay in the Pokemon Center.

Ash and his friends were starting to unpack. "Do you think Team Rocket will ever quit?" Max asked. "No Max, I don't think so." Said Brock. "I can't believe they did that to Swellow!" Ash suddenly blurted out, obviously angry with what happened. "Ash, it wasn't really their fault. The metal just came down. They weren't able to control it." Said May. "Guess you're right. Sorry." Said Ash. "Pi, Pika." Pikachu said. "When was the last time a tragedy like that happened?" Ash asked.

"Like the time when you got possessed by that king?" May asked.

**_Oh yes, I remember that day… when that mortal Brandon beat me in the battle… and when the pathetic boy told his pikachu to electrocute me. I cannot wait for my powers to return, so that I can finally take over the world and get my revenge on these brats._**

The group of friends thought that had gotten rid of the King of Pokelantis, but he was still there… healing from the battle…

He was able to come out of Ash's body, but he still looked exactly like Ash except for the dark gray eyes and the dark blue aura. And he could only walk so many yards away from Ash.

May looked outside the window that they had in the room. They were next to a beautiful forest. The sun shined on it, making it sparkle. There were two sentrets hopping around. "That forest looks so beautiful!" May exclaimed. "I'd like to go in there." "Ya, let's go see if we can find some new pokemon." Said Ash. "Pika, Pika!" Pikachu joined in.

* * *

The clock bell suddenly rang. An very pale arm reached out and clicked the button to make the noise stop. A beautiful girl flipped the covers off of her and stood up. Her skin is very pale. She is 14 years old, has very long, naturally straight slivery-white hair with bangs and light-lavender eyes. She was wearing white pajamas. She changed into a white dress. She kind of looked like she was glowing white a little bit. She made her bed and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. After doing that, she heard a knock on her door. "Hey Felicity, are coming out?" A girl's voice asked through the door. "Yes Safira, I'll be out in a minute." Felicity called back. Felicity always has a gentle voice, even when it comes to having to call someone. Felicity was living with her Aunt Jewel and her Uncle William, along with her cousin, Safira. Her parents lived with them when disappeared without a trace, and they were never found. Felicity wasn't even a year old. Her family members said that Felicity was with them before they disappeared.

Uncle William and Aunt Jewel owned all of the evolved forms of Eevee: Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon. They were always outside, running around and having a good time. Flareon sometimes liked to come in the house to take a nap. There were no Eevees when Felicity showed up on the porch that wary day. They were all grown up. To be honest, Felicity has never even seen an Eevee before! At least not in person. She only saw them in pictures and paintings. She had always wanted to see one. They are just so adorable!

Felicity opened the door and started to walk down the hall. As I walked down, I saw Flareon coming my way. "Good morning Flareon." Felicity greeted her as she stroked her red pelt. "Flare!" Flareon greeted back. Felicity continued to walk down the hall until she got to the kitchen. Safira was at the table, eating pancakes. She had naturally straight blonde hair and brown eyes. Beside her was her pokemon, Vulpix. Safira's Vulpix is a female. She was eating her pokemon food. Felicity never had a pokemon. Not _yet_, that is. Aunt Jewel was making the pancakes in the pan at the oven. "Good morning Aunt Jewel. Good morning Safira." "Good morning Felicity." They both said at the same time, turning their heads toward me. I sat down and started to eat pancakes that were made for me. "Hey Felicity, do you wanna come with me and the girls to see the forest today? Before we go, we're gonna visit Sharok." Safira said after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. Sharok is the gym leader of the town, Corenia Town. There are more towns far away from here, where they have gyms too. Pokemon trainers go there to battle and win symbols. Sharok is a gym leader with dark pokemon. He has workers that help him prepare the gym. "Well, I need to go to Lady Orchid first. She said that she has something for me." Felicity answered. "Can you come with us afterward?" Safira asked. "Sure." Felicity said. "What does Lady Orchid have for you?" Aunt Jewel asked as she flipped the pancake over. "I don't know." Felicity said before putting a piece of pancake in her mouth.

Lady Orchid is a pokemon egg raiser. Her full name is Lady Sylvia Orchid, but everyone calls her Lady Orchid. She is 74 years old. She grew up raising pokemon eggs with her father. Felicity often goes to her farm to help around, along with Lady Orchid's grandson, Nathan. Nathan is a 14-year-old handsome boy with shaggy jet-black hair and brown eyes. He is only nice to those who are nice as well. He's a pokemon trainer. His pokemon are Raichu, Quilava and Suicune.

Felicity and Safira finished their breakfast and prepared to go out. Before Safira left the table, she took out a pokeball and pointed it at her Vulpix. "Vulpix, return." Safira said as she the pokeball opened and its red light sucked Vulpix inside. Felicity approached and opened the front door. She was just about to walk out when she suddenly realized something. "Oh! I almost forgot something." She said. She went back to her room and opened a small wooden drawer. There was a spray bottle inside. It was a special potion for pokemon. Just a few sprays of it, and it can cure a wound in 24 hours. Felicity grabbed it, put it in a little pocket in her dress, and hurried back to the front door, where Safira was waiting impatiently. Safira could sometimes have a temper problem, but she always did her best to control herself.

"Felicity, why do you always have to bring that potion with you?" Safira asked, noticing the potion sticking out of Felicity's pocket. "Just incase I find an injured pokemon." Felicity answered. "But it's not like you're going to see one every day." Safira said. "Lady Orchid taught me that you should always be prepared for anything." Felicity said. "*Sigh* Alright." Safira replied before turning to the front door and walking out. Felicity followed behind. It was a nice sunny day with a couple of fluffy white clouds here and there. There was a big grassy field with a few patches of pink flower fields. There were also a couple of houses in sight. They walked down the porch stairs and began to part ways. Felicity was going to her left, while Safira was going to her right. "The girls and I will meet you at Sharok's gym." Safira told Felicity. "Okay. I'll meet you there." Felicity responded before walking away.

Lady Orchid's farm was about a mile away. It takes Felicity about 45 minutes to walk there. Felicity made it to the white farm. It was in another grassy clearing. There was a house next to the farm, which belonged to Lady Orchid as well. Felicity approached the farm and made her way into the storage room, where all of the eggs are lined up on the shelves. She spotted someone rubbing an egg with a rag. It was Nathan. "Hi Nathan." Felicity greets him. He turns his head. "Hey Felicity." Nathan greeted back, giving her a warm smile. Felicity walked closer, seeing that he was rubbing a Spinda egg. "Do you want me to help you?" Felicity offered. "Sure." He replied. Felicity walked over to a counter with a drawer and opened it. She took out a rag and walked back over to the shelf next to Nathan. She took a sentret egg and started to rub it.

"So how have things been?" Felicity asked. "…They've been fine." Nathan replied, giving a slight sigh and a small sad look. Felicity studied his face. "It doesn't look to me like things have been fine." Felicity said, still rubbing the egg. Nathan didn't respond. "Have any Pokemon trainers dropped off any eggs?" Felicity asked. "There have been a few." Nathan responded. "Well, I hope it nothing you and Lady Orchid can't handle." Felicity said with a smile. He stopped rubbing the egg and look to the ground sadly. "Nathan, what's wrong?" Felicity asked. She put the sentret egg back in its place and put the rag on the shelf. She gently put her hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Felicity, I…" He stopped talking as he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Well, hello my dear." They turned to see Lady Orchid coming their way. Her companion, Clefairy was by her side. "Hello Lady Orchid." Felicity greeted. "There's something I would like to give to you, Felicity." Lady Orchid reminded her. "Oh, yes." Felicity said. "Come with me." Lady Orchid said, turning around to walk to the exit. "Bye Nathan." Felicity said to him before walking away with Lady Orchid. "B-bye, Felicity." Nathan stuttered.

They came into the room where eggs were about to hatch. Felicity saw an Elekid egg that was sitting on the round counter. Every second, it would glow and then turn back to its regular color. "How are you doing, Felicity?" Lady Orchid asked. "I've been doing fine." Felicity responded. "How have you…" Felicity stopped talking as Lady Orchid approached a counter with something that was covered with a cloth. "Felicity, I know that you do not have a pokemon, so I have decided to give you this." Lady Orchid said. Clefairy jumped onto the table and took the cloth off. It was a pokemon egg. It was light-brown with a cream-colored stripe in the middle, going from left to right. Felicity knew right away what kind of pokemon was inside it.

It was an Eevee egg. The egg with in a cylinder glass container. The egg was being held up straight by a fluffy blanket inside the container. Felicity just looked at it with a blank expression. Inside, she was full of excitement. "I also remember that you have always wanted to see an Eevee. You've always been a great help around the farm and a dear friend to Nathan and I, so I would like to return the favor." Lady Orchid said. She picked up the egg container and handed it to Felicity.

"Thank you so much, Lady Orchid. I will care for it with love." Felicity said before giving Lady Orchid a gentle hug. "This Eevee is a female, and she is a special one." Lady Orchid said. Lady Orchid was a very smart pokemon egg raiser. Right when she saw an egg, she knew if it would be male or female, but what did she mean by special?

"Well, I have to go meet my friends at Sharok's gym. I'll see you soon and tell you how the egg's doing." Felicity said. "Be careful. Bye." Lady Orchid said. "You too. Bye." Felicity said before turning and heading for the front door. She opened it and started to head toward Sharok's gym with the egg safely in her arms.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a ghostly figure. As she continued to walk, she slowly turned her head to see the figure quickly disappear behind one of the buildings of Lady Orchid's farm. There was something that nobody knew about Felicity. She could see evil spirits. The evil spirits were always near their hosts. That is all she knew about them, _so far_. The host that belonged to that evil spirit must've already hidden behind the building. Felicity tightened her grip on the egg container as she turned and headed toward the building. She slowly looked around the corner and saw that no one was there. Maybe she was imagining it. She was relieved. She wouldn't want something bad to happen to Lady Orchid or Nathan, or any of the pokemon eggs. Felicity began to head back to the direction of Sharok's gym. When Felicity first realized she could see the spirits, she first wondered… was this a curse?

One time, she was in the town with Safira and her friends when she saw a man walking toward them, with an evil spirit following him. Felicity managed to convince her friends to go into a bike store to get away from the man. That man later on had seriously hurt a woman that day. She was fine, but her leg was injured pretty badly. After that day, Felicity took it as a blessing because it saved her and her friends from harm. Another time, she saved a little boy named Marcus from getting kidnapped from this woman with an evil spirit. Felicity wanted to tell everyone about her gift, but she was afraid that if she told anyone, she would lose it forever, and she wouldn't be able to help anyone anymore.

Felicity walked for about an hour before she made it to Sharok's gym. The gym wasn't in the town, but it was next to it. She went through the front doors and into the gym area. She found Safira and her friends: Solitaire, Sarah, Ashley, and Kim. They were talking to Sharok. Sharok has spiked blonde hair and stormy-green eyes. Ashley heard my footsteps and turned around. "Hey look, there she is." Ashley told the girls as Felicity continued to walk toward them. "Hi everyone." Felicity greeted them. "Hey Fel- hey, you got a pokemon egg!" Kim exclaimed. Sarah came over and crouched down, looking at the egg. "I'm guessing it's an Eevee egg?" Sarah asked. "Uh huh. Lady Orchid gave it to me." Felicity replied. "You've always wanted to see an Eevee, right? Is that why she gave it to you?" Solitaire asked. "One of the reasons, yes." Felicity responded as she held the egg out, careful not to drop it.

Felicity noticed Sharok walk up as the girls looked at the egg. "Hello Sharok." Felicity greeted. "Morning, Felicity." Sharok greeted. He looked at the pokemon egg. "An Eevee egg." He said. "Yes." Felicity replied. "Your family is very lucky. Eevees are extremely rare. What kind of Eevee evolution are you gonna make it evolve into?" Sharok asked. "Oh, well… I haven't exactly thought of that." Felicity said with a confused expression. "An Espeon would be nice!" Solitaire exclaimed. "Or a Leafeon!" Sarah exclaimed. While they were talking, one of Sharok's workers approached Sharok. "Sir, we are ready." He said. "Alright." Sharok turned to the girls who were still looking and talking about the egg. "Girls, I need to get back to work now." Sharok said to them. "Alright Sharok. We'll see you later." Said Safira.

They girls walked to the front doors and exited. "Okay, now it's time to go check out the forest!" Sarah exclaimed. The girls turned to the left and began to walk toward the forest. Ashley was still looking at the egg curiously. "Why did Lady Orchid give you the egg again?" Ashley asked. "I've helped her and Nathan on the farm for so long, and she knew that I didn't have a pokemon. She also knew that I have always wanted to see an Eevee." Felicity answered her. "She told me that it was going to be a female." "How does Lady Orchid know when a pokemon egg is going to hatch into a male or female pokemon anyway?" Ashley quickly asked. "I have no clue. She is an expert. Her father taught her everything."

"We're here!" Sarah exclaimed again. Felicity didn't even notice that they had already made it to the forest. But there was a fence blocking their way. There was a very old sign on the fence that says, '**Do Not Enter**' on it. "Oh, sorry girls, but we're not allowed to go in." Felicity said. She saw Safira look to her right. "Hey, girls!" Safira exclaimed as she pointed at an opening in the gate. The fence part had broken off the bar. "Come on, let's go!" Safira said as she waved her arm as a signal to follow her. Everyone except Felicity followed her.

"But girls, we're not allowed in there!" She said as each girl was squeezing through the opening. Safira was so careless sometimes. "Come on, Felicity! You need to learn how to have fun!" Safira told her. She turned her head to the town, and then turned her head back to the forest. "No one sees us! Let's go!" Safira said as she squeezed through the opening. Safira and her friends ran into the forest. Felicity made a low, worried whimper and tightened her grip on the container. She didn't want to put the egg in danger, but she didn't want her friends to put their selves in harm's way either. After taking a long breath, she walked over to the opening, squeezed through it, and then ran into the forest. She found her friends waiting for her. "Alright, you're here. Let's go." Said Kim. The girls started walking in the direction they started in.

The forest was so beautiful! There were trees and a few boulders of rocks everywhere. The sun through the leaves and onto them as they strolled along. Felicity could hear the girls commenting on what they saw. "See Felicity? Everything's fine." Safira said, still looking straight as she was in the lead. _But what if everything's not fine?_ Felicity asked herself in her head. Looks can be deceiving. Someone or something might seem nice, but it is actually bad. Felicity knew that for sure, having this gift. She would always get that feeling when she saw an evil spirit. But in the forest, she wasn't having that feeling. She decided to relax.

Felicity snapped out of her thoughts as the girls stepped into a small clearing. It was covered with grass, though. "Wow, even this space is beautiful!" Sarah said. The girls spread out to look around the clearing. Felicity was slowly walking over to the middle of the clearing, looking at the trees, grass and sky. She was so confused. _Why is there a clearing in the middle of the forest?_ Felicity thought to herself. At that moment, she saw a small blue light at the corner of her right eye. She looked down and saw the blue light, and her elbow seemed to be going into it. She gasped, immediately taking her elbow out and backing away. The blue light faded.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Safira asked, walking up to her side. The girls looked at the two of them. Felicity slowly walked back over to where the light was. She took her pointer finger and reached forward. The blue light revealed itself again, her finger going inside the light. "What the-?" Safira asked. She walked over and out her whole hand into the light next to Felicity's finger. "Wow, cool!" Sarah said as the girls came up to Felicity and Safira. "Let's go in!" Safira said as she came closer to the light. Felicity immediately grabbed Safira's arm. "Safira, we can't just walk into it! We don't even know what it is! We have to tell someone about this!" Felicity said. "And get busted?! No way!" Safira said as she jumped at the blue light. She brought Felicity and the egg along with her.

There was a flash of blue light, and then they found their selves in another small, grassy clearing in the middle of the forest. They heard the girls follow behind them. The girls didn't say anything. They all looked around and suddenly a girl about their age and a young boy pop out of the bushes. The girl had brown hair and was wearing a red bandana. She was wearing a red shirt and red skirt with shiny dull, dark-blue shorts. The boy looked like he was around 9 years old. He has black hair and yellow glasses on. He was wearing a green shirt and brown cargo shorts. The girl exclaimed a question.

"Who are you?!"


End file.
